This project is to establish the National Health Disparities Research Coordinating Center (NHDRCC), a searchable electronic database of all research and policy relevant to health disparities. Our goal in this project is to complete the work we. Spectrum Unlimited, began in developing and organizing the beta version Ofthe NHDRCC. SPECIFIC AIM #1: To enhance operational effectiveness ofthe Spectrum Unlimited Inc.-created NHDRCC database. Our programmers will study ways to aid the system in handling massive amounts of data and will devise unique means to store and access these data. SPECIFIC AIM #2: Support the translational research process by improving data collection and analysis. The ability to translate bench-top research to the clinic is a major thrust in biomedicine today. The functionality of the database must allow for juxtapositions that will make researchers and database users aware of research that can be readily clinically tested and translated to patients. It is imperative that research that could aid in prevention, diagnosis and treatment of disease, especially diseases that disproportionately affect specific populations, be made available to patients as quickly and as safely as possible. SPECIFIC AIM #3: Improve dissemination of collected data to researchers, policymakers, and others. Data dissemination is essential to the scientific research process. The rapid ability to upload information to the database, have it readily accessible through complex algorithms that seamlessly allow searching for the correct information, and that incorporate computerized intelligence models to aid in searching, will be important to future research and to the determination of research policy.